knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Classes/@comment-85.250.7.1-20111012231553/@comment-70.65.181.212-20111013044026
You could check http://notc.wiki.fc2.com/ or it's google translation http://translate.google.ca/translate?hl=en&sl=ja&u=http://notc.wiki.fc2.com/. I find looking through the untranslated site more useful as the images have the English text for the Japanese names on them and Google translate blows for Japanese - If I didn't know enough Japanese to get by, I shudder to think of the confusion Google translate's poor translation would have left me with at times. The jobs listed or at least mentioned in the card pages that do not exist here include: * Hunter : Male and Female Bronze Card was special merge Archer and Warrior * Merchant: Male and Female Silver Card was special merge Thief and Fencer/Valkyrie * Adventurer: Male and Female Silver Card was special merge Thief and Hunter * Feral Child: Male and Female Silver Card was special merge Samurai and Merman/Mermaid * Mystic: Male and Female Silver Card * Santa Claus: Female Silver Card * Bunny Girl: Female Silver Card * Ranger: Male and Female Gold Card was special merge Adventurer and Feral Child * Cowboy/Cowgirl: Male and Female Gold Card * Militant: Male and Female Gold Card * Kabuki/Geisha: Male and Female Gold Card * Bardok: Male and Female Gold Card * Racer: Male and Female Gold Card * Exorcist (Listed as Channel on the card): Male and Female Gold Card (Pictures of a Priest and Miko) * Dragonmaster: Male and Female Gold Card * Wrestler: Male and Female Gold Card * Heavy Gunner: Male and Female Gold Card * Runeseeker: Male and Female Gold Card * Green Mage: Male and Female Gold Card * Martial Artist: Male and Female Gold Card * Bishop: Male and Female Gold Card * Playboy/Playgirl: Male and Female Gold Card was special merge Geomancer and Merchant * Gambler: Male and Female Gold Card was special merge Playboy and Scientist or Playgirl and Dark Huntress * Titan: Ultimate Card * Ramuh: Ultimate Card * Asura: Ultimate Card * Carbuncle: Ultimate Card * Phantom: Ultimate Card * Garuda: Ultimate Card * Sealed Right Leg: Gold Card (special arena?) * Sealed Left Leg: Gold Card (special arena?) * Giant Arcana 20%: Gold Card was special merge Sealed Left Right and Sealed Left Leg * Sealed Chest: Gold Card (special arena?) * Giant Arcana 40%: Gold Card was special merge Giant Arcana 20% and Sealed Chest * Sealed Right Arm: Gold Card (special arena?) * Giant Arcana 60%: Gold Card was special merge Giant Arcana 40% and Sealed Right Arm * Sealed Left Arm: Gold Card (special arena?) * Giant Arcana 80%: Gold Card was special merge Giant Arcana 60% and Sealed Left Arm * Sealed Head: Gold Card (special arena?) * Giant Arcana: Ultimate Card was special merge Giant Arcana 80% and Sealed Head * Miracle Fairy: Miracle Card - See Break Guild Devil's Tower In the FF4 The After Years Arena (in arena order): * Yang: Silver Card * Luca: Bronze Card * Ursula: Bronze Card * Leonora: Bronze Card * Palom: Silver Card * Gekkou: Bronze Card * Zangetsu: Bronze Card * Izayoi: Bronze Card * Rosa: Silver Card * Tsukinowa: Bronze Card * Hal: Bronze Card (Harley in English localizations) * Porom: Silver Card * Gilbart: Silver Card (Edward in English localizations) * Rydia: Silver Card * Edge: Silver Card * Ceodore: Gold Card * Kain (Black Armor): Gold Card * Cecil: Gold Card * Man in Black: Gold Card * Kain (Blue Armor): Gold Card In the FFLegends arena (FF Legends was a Japanese mobile phone game) (ordered bronze to gold as the arena order was not there): * Barbara: Bronze Card * Frey: Bronze Card * Eduardo: Bronze Card * Gram: Bronze Card * Argy: Bronze Card * Matoya: Bronze Card * Aigis: Silver Card * Glaive: Silver Card * Alba: Silver Card * Dusk: Silver Card * Ergo: Silver Card * Gawain: Silver Card * Jinnai: Silver Card * Sol: Gold Card * Diana: Gold Card * Nacht: Gold Card * Sarah: Gold Card In the Chaos Rings Ω arena (arena order): * The Agent (Ω): Silver Card * Ohm: Bronze Card * Kushina: Bronze Card * Rachel: Bronze Card * Alto (Ω): Bronze Card * Vahti (Ω): Silver Card * Garrick (Ω): Silver Card * Ayuta (Ω): Silver Card * Cyllis: Gold Card * Yuta: Gold Card * Dante (Olgar in Ω): Gold Card * Vieg: Gold Card * Piu Piu (Ω): Dream Card In the Chaos Rings arena (arena order): * Garrick: Silver Card * Alto: Bronze Card * Mana: Bronze Card * Zhamo: Bronze Card * Eluca: Silver Card * Vahti: Silver Card * Ayuta: Silver Card * The Agent: Silver Card * Olgar: Gold Card * Musiea: Gold Card * Escher: Gold Card * Piu Piu: Dream Card The Final Fantasy Tactics arena 2 featured both genders of all cards so we didn't get: * Archer: Male Bronze Card * Black Mage: Female Bronze Card * Chemist: Female Bronze Card * Monk: Female Bronze Card * Ninja: Male Bronze Card * Samurai: Female Bronze Card * Squire: Male Bronze Card * Summoner: Male Bronze Card * White Mage: Male Bronze Card * Arithmetician: Female Silver Card * Bard: Female Silver Card * Orator: Male Silver Card * Thief: Female Silver Card * Dancer: Male Gold Card Under the special arena section, there's a listing for Giant Arcana like the one listed before, but all the cards use the word Replica in stead of Arcana and there are three sets of Giant Replica Cards and their components in Fire, Ice, and Thunder respectively. There's a section called Break Guild (Don't know what they mean by it, but meh) and it includes the cards: * Antlion: Gold Card * Golden Dragon: Gold Card * Death Ogre: Gold Card * Inferno Dragon: Gold Card * Arch Demon: Gold Card * Crystal Dragon: Gold Card * Cryo Hydra: Gold Card * Rising Dragon: Gold Card * Talos: Gold Card * Hades Dragon: Gold Card Then there's the Break Guild Devil's Tower which includes: * Glasya Laboas: Gold Card * Belphegor: Gold Card * Mephistopeles: Gold Card * Beelzebub: Gold Card * Satan: Gold Card * Miracle Fairy: Miracle Card Then there's the Break Guild Darkster's Magical Castle which includes: * Darkster Thief: Gold Card * Darkster Mage: Gold Card * Darkster Monk: Gold Card * Darkster Fighter: Gold Card * King Darkster: Gold Card * Super Bunny Girl: Gold Card Reading through the formations, the following cards can also be found somehow: * Hitori: Gold Card (Moon Diver Character) * Ourion: Gold Card (Moon Diver Character) * Seyfert: Gold Card (Moon Diver Character) * Tolby: Gold Card (Moon Diver Character) On the Crysalis wiki site before it was taken down, I had also seen: * Pictomancer: Male and Female Gold Card * Knights of the Crystals: Male and Female Gold Card * On Famitsu's website, I saw the Luso Gold Card from FFTA2 as a special promotion * A reliable source said they saw a Gold Card called Mephiulest once, but without seeing it myself, I couldn't tell you what it is or where it's from. Most of the pictures can be found at the above wiki if you like.